


Cinnamon Girl

by thestormborn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormborn/pseuds/thestormborn
Summary: Edward thinks he is mated to Bella. Rosalie knows he isn't.Or a self indulgent one shot, because I love them and I love this song. And couldn't help but immediately think of them as I listened to it.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Cinnamon Girl

* * *

**“Cinnamon in my teeth from your kiss**  
**You're touching me, all the pills that you did**  
**Violet, blue, green, red to keep me**  
**At arm's length don't work**

  
She was stupid, they all were. How could they think this girl, this _**human**_ girl was Edward’s mate. They couldn’t possibly be more different from one another. They were simply blinded, _he_ was blinded by his loneliness. Couldn’t separate his affections for what they actually were: _bloodlust and obsession_. 

But I could, I could see it perfectly. Bella Swan wasn’t Edward’s mate. And I would be damned if I let his foolish actions put not only our family in danger, but the girl as well.

[...]

“Rosalie, hey!” – Bella yelled, running towards me at the parking lot. I turned around to meet her sweaty face, and panting form. I glared at her, and her heart spiked up. 

“What?”

“I was- I was wondering, there’s this movie and it’s super cool, I mean supposedly because I haven’t watched and all, and- “ She stumbled through her words awkwardly, paused and taking a breath started talking again. “What I mean is, would you like to catch a movie with me? Look it’s just, we never really talk, and I’d really like to get to know you better.” 

She looked at my eyes expectantly, and I have to admit she caught me off guard

.

“Look, I don’t _want_ to get to know you. There’s nothing about you I could ever find possibly interesting enough to deem worthy of knowing.” **A** **lie**. “So, you would do good to avoid foolish requests like this in the future.” – she deflated and looked at the ground. 

My chest constricted weirdly at the girl’s distress, but I ignored it.

“Ok, maybe another time. “ She mumbled, and left.  


**You try to push me out**  
**But I just find my way back in**  
**Violet, blue, green, red to keep me out**  
**I win**

  
I was working at the garage when I heard footsteps approaching. _Fuck, it’s Bella._ Didn’t the girl know the meaning of the word no? Either that, or she really had even less self-preservation instincts than I thought. It looks like it doesn’t matter how many times I reject her; she keeps on persisting. It’s pretty fucking annoying, much like herself. **_If not endearing._**

I was removing myself from under Emmett’s jeep when I saw her feet trip at some equipment I had scattered across the ground. It was instinctual, before she could hit the ground I ran and scooped her up.

“Are you _blind_?!” – I whisper yell at her, while firmly holding her in my arms – “you really need to start paying attention to where you’re going, you could have seriously hurt yourself!”

“I’m – I’m sorry! I didn’t see the tools; I wasn’t really looking and-"

“No kidding!” – I said exasperated – “What are you doing down here anyways?” 

“Well, the boys are hunting, Carlisle is at his study, Esme and Alice left for some shopping trip. Something about Esme’s new room design. I didn’t really want to go home yet, in case Edward came back early from the hunt, I’m supposed to have a conversation with him… Or I’ve been trying to at least.” – she informed quickly.

“That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here. Couldn’t you have waited in broody boy’s room?”

“I thought you could appreciate the company, also we never really spend any time together. I promise I won’t stay in your way.” Her doe eyes peeked at me through thick lashes.

_I could appreciate it. More than she’d know_.

“Fine, whatever, just stay quiet and don’t touch anything.” - I answered before actually thinking about it, and now I guess I couldn’t exactly take it back. And strangely, _I didn’t really want to._

She walked until the chair at the right corner of the workshop, and sat. And that’s how we spent the whole afternoon, me tinkering with Emmett’s car, and she occasionally asking about what exactly I was doing to it. Not so surprisingly, it was a very pleasant experience. Not that I’d ever tell her that. 

[...]

It wasn’t long before Edward and the others got home from their hunt. And I found myself irritated at the thought of Bella leaving to his encounter. But as soon as those feelings came, I masked them with indifference. It was easier to fall back to what I already knew best, to how I usually behaved, and what was already expected of me.

A knock on the garage door sounded, and I had to hold back a growl.

“Excuse me, Rosalie. I’m just here to take Bella, I won’t interrupt for longer.” – he said, curtly. 

I don’t know why he must always sound so fucking constipated, like he has a permanent stick logged up his ass or something. _Guess he does have this huge martyr complex permanently up his butt._ I snicker, and he growls under his breath, too low for Bella to hear. I bare my teeth at him, he looks away.

I roll my eyes, and keep working. From the corner of my sight, I could see Bella standing up. _Don’t leave._

She walked to Edward’s side and they hugged. “You’re back sooner than I expected.” – she says shyly. 

“It’s been at least five hours, love. Just how soon were you expecting me?” – he chuckles awkwardly.

“What? It’s really been all this time? Wow! I was just so immersed with Rosalie’s working and then with my drawing that I didn’t even notice.” – she paused. - “Uh, I would like to talk to you now, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, Bella. Why don’t we go to my room for a little more privacy?” _Ha! Privacy, in a house full of vampires and their super hearing. Good luc_ k.

He eyed me, and left with Bella. 

Soon I went up to my own room to quickly clean up. I did my best to tune out the conversation, but still caught most of it.

The door to Edward’s room clicks shut, and I hear rustling in the bed. Probably Bella sitting down on it. He clears his throat unnecessarily before speaking up.

“ _What’s troubling you, dear?”_

The girl hesitated for a moment before speaking up. “ _Edward... I- I think, we should take a break from each other, from our relationship.”_

“ _What? Why? Did I do something_?” – he asks worriedly.

“ _Not exactly, it’s just, lately all we do is fight_.” – she sighs. - “ _It’s getting out of hand. It’s like we can’t find common ground with each other, and I think this time apart could really do us some good in the long run. Don’t you?”_ – she asks him, voice barely above a whisper.

“ _Bella, I- if that’s really how you feel. I suppose I can’t and won’t stand against you_.” – he answers in a defeated manner.

“ _We can still be friends though! And then maybe see if we can pick up from where we left_.” – the girl amended.

Silence. 

“ _Well, hm, I guess I should probably go then_.” – she gets up.

“ _Let me drive you home at least_.” – Edward pleads.

“ _No that’s ok, I don’t want to bother. I will just ask Alice or something_.”

“ _She’s still out with Esme, they won’t be back for another two hours or so. If you really want to go now, I could ask Rosalie to drive you._ ” 

Oh yes, great. Now I’m involved.

“ _If she’s not opposed to it, I guess I would like that_.”

Bella descended the stairs as Edward made his way to my room. Two knocks on my door were heard, “Rose? I’m sure you’ve heard the conversation and uh, I would really appreciate if you could do this as a favor to me.” I sighed. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” – he said as I opened the door. Not _like I have a choice, either that or let the human walk home_. He frowned at my thoughts. I looked at his distraught face, and knew these were going to be challenging times. As if he wasn’t melodramatic enough before. 

I walked down the stairs straight to the front door. “Let’s go, before I change my mind.”

The human jumped from her spot on the couch.

We entered the car, and I started the engine. “Put your seatbelts on.” – I commanded and she quickly obliged.

  
[...]

  
“Thank you for driving me, you didn’t have to.”

“I know.” – I answer harsher than I intended, and I internally wince at myself.

She looked out of the window. The night sky dark with shining stars. I glanced at her, she looked deep in thought. Part of me wanted to ask what was on her mind, but part of me thought better.

“Do you ever feel like you’re missing out something? Like, it’s right in front of you, but you can’t really decipher it, or your feelings.” – the human speaks up, still looking out the window.

I ponder on what to answer, or if I should answer at all. In the end, I just decide to be honest.  
“I believe that most times, maybe you’re just choosing not to see, or feel it. Whatever it is.” 

_Maybe you’re afraid of what it means. Maybe I am._

The girl hummed. “Maybe...”

I pulled up at her front yard, and she quickly removed her seatbelts.

“Thank you again, Rosalie.” – she said shyly, with her lovely dark eyes looking at me, blushing cheeks and palpitating heart.

With how fast her heart was beating, it was a surprise the girl’s heart didn’t give in. But she looked especially beautiful like this, standing at my car door, flustered with the moonlight against her pale skin.

“Don’t mention it.” – I give her a half smile.

I waited until she was inside her house, then sped down the road. My mind replaying the short conversation, trying to put my own recent thoughts and feelings together.

**There's things I wanna say to you**  
**But I'll just you live**  
**Like if you hold me without hurting me**  
**You'll be the first who ever did**

It’s been two months since Edward and Bella had their conversation, and went on their break, which I suppose now just means they are actually broken up. At first, the girl had shied from us like she expected everyone else to not welcome her now that she and my brother weren’t exactly together. I thought maybe now we would finally have rid ourselves from the immense mess my brother has gotten us in the first place. Esme and everyone else were quick to dissuade those thoughts though, and oddly enough in this short time we found ourselves closer to each other. An unexpected friendship bloomed between us in a way I couldn’t quite comprehend. And as our friendship progressed, so did very unfortunate feelings I had for the girl.

“Here, Rose. Is this the tool?” – asked Bella pulling me out of my reverie. 

“Uh, yes! You’re getting good, maybe you’re not a _total_ _disaster_ as an assistant.” – I joked.

“Better watch out, I might just overcome the master after all!”

“Yeah, don’t get too confident, you still don’t know the difference between a _valve_ and a _cylinder head._ But knowing the tools and being able to hand me the correct ones is a good start, and better yet, it doesn’t actually put my babies in any danger of being dismembered by your human hands.”

“Bold of you to assume I’d even get to unscrew anything in the first place. With my luck I would like I don’t know, touch the car, and it would explode or something.”

I let out a low laugh. “You’re probably right, which just reminds me, _stay away hazardous creature._ Chances are you’ll trip over your own foot, and scratch my pretty baby here. And then I’d have to kill you for that.”

“Gee, thanks. Guess my life is worth less than a car.”

“It’s not a _car_. It’s a _Veneno Roadster_ , quite literally the most expensive Lamborghini in the world!” I boasted proudly.

She looked horrified, and whisper yelled. “AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO KEEP ME CLOSE TO A CAR THAT EXPENSIVE. _Do you know me_??? OHMYGOSH, _are you insane_? If I even came so much as close to scratching it with my nails, I’d probably have to work for like 500 lifetimes to pay for its repair.”

“Like I’d let I’d let you close to it if I couldn’t protect it. Besides, you wouldn’t have that many lives if you actually scratched it, I would make sure of it.” 

“Fair point...” She mumbled out.

We fell back on an easy silence after that, like it often was between us, lately. I worked, and she handed me things. After a while she got tired, and just started drawing, pulling this old looking sketchbook out of her bag that laid on the tools counter, humming quietly to a song I couldn’t really comprehend.

Her stomach growled loudly, and she looked down embarrassed. I chuckled. 

“I guess it’s feeding the human time.” Like she was summoned by my words, Esme appeared at the doorway of the workshop. 

“Hello girls, why don’t you take a break for a little while?” – she looked at Bella – “I made your favorite, _italiano_.” – she winked.

“Oh Esme, you’re a godsend!” – Bella answered dramatically, throwing herself at Esme’s arms.  
The older woman just laughed, and gave her a kiss on her temple.

“Well, let’s get moving! You don’t want it to get cold!”

I closed the hood of the car, and cleaned my hands as we made our way to the kitchen.

  
  


* * *

  
I’m sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine in the living room, as I hear Alice gasping, her gaze distant, eyes glazed. Jasper is immediately by her side, waiting for the vision to end. When it does, she turns to Edward “ _Edward, don’t-_ ", he growls. Jasper growls back at him as a warning. 

“This isn’t right!” – Edward screeched, turning to me. “All this time, is that what you were planning? To steal her from me? I won’t have it!” – he yells.

“Whatever do you mean by that?” – I ask raising my voice as well. “If I were you, I’d think before accusing me of anything! Now can you let Alice fill us in whatever it is that she saw?”

“Alice please, if you will.” – Carlisle prompted calmly, as always. But I could see he was concerned.

“I just had a vision of Bella...and Rosalie. _Together_ , as vampires.”

“Wicked! Congrats, babe!” – Emmett whoops ever the supporting goofball. I look at Alice, “It can’t- how? I don’t understand, I have been trying so hard not to-” I stammer, and Jasper looks at me with a meaningful look on his face.

“Rose, I have been feeling your emotions since the first time we saw Bella. At first, it was easy to look past them, you were always very good at disguising your true feelings. But lately, your emotional pull to Bella has grown, _significantly_. And so, have hers for you.”

Was I really doing that poor of a job at hiding? And what changed now? For Alice to finally see a vision so explicit about us? 

What did Jasper mean by “so have hers.”

“I am not letting this happen, Bella _is not_ Rosalie’s mate!”

I snarl at him, “That’s not for you to decide! She is her own person, and she can be with whomever she wants to be. Besides, we all knew she wasn’t **_your_ _mate_** from the beginning, and I guess you know that yourself considering she dumped your ass.” 

“She’s too pure for you! You really think she could ever love someone as shallow and damaged?”

I hiss. As I am reminded of the things that have happened to me. The whole reason I was changed. It’s true, I never thought of myself as worthy of someone else’s affection. Why would Bella be any different?

Esme gasps, “ _Edward Masen_ , you have no right to talk to your sister that way! Stop this nonsense now. _Rosalie_ \- ” She looks at me with wet eyes, full of tears that would never fall.

“I am right though, Rosalie herself knows this!”

I growl, “ **Get. Out. Of. My. Head! NOW**!” I lunge forward and we break through the glass of the living room. He kicks me in the stomach, but I quickly get back on my feet and hold him up by his neck. While he struggles on my hold, I rip his arm with my free left hand, and as I am about to dismember his other arm, I hear Esme's distraught cry for stop, I halt my movements and let Edward fall to the ground.

He’s whimpering, as Carlisle comes to help reattach his arm. I turn around and run as far as I can from the house. “Rosalie!” – I hear Esme calling, but I keep running. Without noticing, I end up on the tree by Bella’s bedroom window. 

She’s still awake, and like she sensed me she looks straight in my direction, and as our eyes meet, I feel a bit of the wilderness inside me calm. She moves to the window and opens it.

“Hey Rose, wasn’t expecting to see you. Would you like to come in?” – she asks sheepishly. I nod, she stands back as I jump inside. “Is everything alright? You look. _..upset_.”

“I just... had a fight with Edward.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Not really, no.” – I sigh.

“Okay.” – she yawns – “I was about to sleep. Why don’t we lie down for a bit together, huh?” She lays, and then pats the empty spot beside her. 

I move slowly, laying down as far as I can, not wanting to enter too much of her personal space.  
Her breathing starts to even out after thirty minutes or so, and I listen to her heartbeat steadying. This is the most at peace I have felt in a long time, I enter a state of deep contentment and for a moment I could almost pretend I was sleeping. That is, until Bella sleeping body decides to move in her slumber, she starts embracing me with her arms while resting her head on the space between my chin and shoulders. I freeze.

I look down, without moving my head. Afraid I’d wake her up if I moved too abruptly. She lets out a content sigh, and I know then that I am not going to move for a while.

And in that short space of time only, I allow myself to come to the realization of how much I wish for Alice’s visions - however they played - to be true. 

  
**There’s things I wanna talk about**  
**But better not to keep**  
**But if you hold me without hurting me**  
**You’ll be the first who ever did**

  
In the following morning, it’s 8h30am when Bella finally wakes up. As she stretches, I can’t help but smile at her like this. Hair sprawled on her pillow, sleepy eyes, and a cute blush to her form. 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” – I greet her, and I hear her heart take a leap at the sound of my voice.

“Uh, hey Rose. Morning!” – she answers with her raspy sleep filled voice – “I forgot you were here for a minute. Although, it’s a very pleasant surprise to wake up by your side, if not a little disconcerting. No one should look this good so early in the morning.” 

I give her a little smirk, “Well, best get used to it. Because I _always_ look this good, except when I look even better.” 

She snorts, “Wowzah, pack it up Narcissus. Least we know, your head will get too big to pass through doors with this _giant_ ego of yours.” 

I laugh, “Did you seriously just hint I have a disproportionate head?”

“Hey, I said it _will_ , not that it _is_.”- she puts her hands up defensively. – “Anyways, wanna make me company while I cook some breakfast? Charlie went on a fishing trip with Billy and Harry this weekend. He invited me; can you believe that?” – she snorts. “His disaster-prone daughter, in a small boat, wilding a line that contains a sharp metal object in it. Bless his heart, I don’t think anyone ever had that much faith in my nonexistent skills before.”

“Yeah, probably for the best you passed it up.” – I chuckle, and follow ger to the kitchen.

[...]

“Uh, so...Are you ready to talk about this fight you had yesterday, or is it still too soon?”

“Too soon...But I supposed I could share the main idea of it. Alice just had a vision that upset Edward, and then I got mad at him because he said things he shouldn’t have, – _things that hurt me more than I’d care to admit to you, I thought_ – as per usual, and then I... may have ripped one of his arms out.” – I add sheepishly.

“Ha! No way, dude! Esme must’ve been so mad at you two.” – she guffawed.

“She wasn’t exactly happy, that’s for sure.” – I sigh. – “Probably still isn’t.”

“Well, I don’t know what Edward said to make you that upset, but I just know in my heart he was wrong. Whatever it was. And he probably deserved what he got.” – she smiles softly, and starts chewing a mouthful of pancakes.

I smile back.

  
**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**  
**Hold me, love me, touch me, honey**  
**Be the first who ever did**  
**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**  
**Hold me, love me, touch me, honey**  
**Be the first who ever did**

  
We were at Bella’s backyard alone, just standing and contemplating the view of the forest covered in snow. She was sketching something, there was peace and quiet, until I saw her hands sneakily move to her sides. 

“ _Gotcha_!!” – Bella yelled, as I dodged a snowball. 

“You _wish_ , chump!” – I said as I threw one back at her, hitting her square on the face. I leaned back as I laughed and she took the opportunity to throw one back at me, hitting me on my cheek.

“AH HA! Not so bad for a chump, am I?” – she smirked smugly. 

“You insolent creature! I’ll make you pay!” – I yelled as I playfully ran into her direction. We stumbled on each other and I fell above her, a little oof could be heard as she hit the snow-covered ground.

“Well Rose, if you wanted to top me all you had to do was ask nicely.” – she winked in a suggestive manner. I would have blushed if I could _, the little shit._

“In your dreams, Swan!” – I answered, throwingsome snow on her face. She smiled shutting her eyes. “Oh, you’re in my dreams _alright_ , Hale.” – she peaked at me through her right eye gauging my reaction, as I looked open mouthed at her.

“I suppose I always knew you were a big lesbian, huh? You did stare at Envy Addams for an awful long period when we were watching that stupid movie.” – I joked – “Well, I am very attractive, so it’s no surprise you’d dream of me. Humans often dream about the reality they can’t have.”

“You are so full of yourself!” 

“Merely stating the truth, dear.” 

“Guess I can give you that, you are quite beautiful. “

“ _Quite?_!” – I exclaim, mock offended.

She laughs loudly, “Alright, if I am being honest with myself, Rosalie Hale is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I think she is pretty hmm.... _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_!” – she exclaimed, very proud of herself – “Just don’t tell her I said that, she has a bit of an ego problem.” – she whispered while winking at me.

I flustered at her words, but quickly sobered up. “Did you- seriously just use a Mary Poppins reference on me?” 

“It can mean anything you want it to, it'sa great word! And I meant it as the highest of compliments, you should be honored, not many people get the privilege of being called that!” – she added finally, crossing her arms over her chest.

She looked utterly adorable below me, arms crossed, eyes challenging. I felt a sudden urge to kiss her on her pouty perfectly shaped lips. So, I did.

The kiss was like nothing I have ever experienced before. It was warm, gentle if not a little desperate. Her mouth tasted of what I remembered wild berries to taste like, almost as if I could feel the fruity juice on my tastebuds. Her tongue wondered inside my mouth, as mine explored hers. The softness was incomparable. 

I felt like my chest was going to explode with all these feelings. Our bodies so impossibly close that it was as though her erratic heartbeats were my own. We kissed for what felt like a small eternity, until Bella was gasping for air to enter her burning lungs, and I actually realized just what happened. 

I jump back, startled. “Rose!” – Bella pants out. I can’t, I can’t look at her right now, or I’ll feel my resolve crumble. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” – I say before leaving, hearing her call out my name.  
  


[...]

  
**Kerosene in my hands**  
**You make me mad, I'm fire again**  
**All the pills that you take**  
**Violet, blue, green, red to keep me at arm's length don't work**

  
I avoid her as much as I can after that day. She made it impossibly difficult though, always around at the house. And at school whenever she tries to approach me, I put my superior reflexes at use, and she never has the chance to catch me.

After two weeks of this, she tries less and less. Whenever she comes around now, she just goes straight to Alice’s room, or occupies herself with anyone else. Be that playing chess with Jasper, cooking with Esme, playing games with Emmett, discussing absurd conspiracy theories with Carlisle and even occasionally taking piano lessons with Edward, surprisingly they were bonding again. Although those always result on one of them being frustrated with the other for either being too slow or too fast on their ministration. 

My heart clenched a little at the thought of them doing so good with each other, even if Bella has shown no interest of actually getting back together with him.

I also find I’m not as relieved as I feel I should be that she’s not trying anymore. Truth is, I miss her terribly. **_Stupid, Hale_**! Why did I have to go and do that, that stupid kiss. I knew better than anyone else not to act on impulse, not to let feelings get in the way and in control of me like that.

But with Bella, it felt almost impossible. Like I’m constantly ruled by the sentiments she brings me.   
It doesn’t matter now, what’s done it’s done. I can’t change it. I look forlornly at them, playing some piece Edward chose.

As she smiles at him, my insides burn with the desire to be on the receiving end of her affections instead.

  


[…]

  
The school prom was approaching, and I didn’t particularly care for it. I’ve been to a dozen of proms before. It wasn’t merely as special as it would have been were I human.

We’re sitting at the cafeteria, Bella is with her human friends, and I hear them discussing going to Port Angeles to buy dresses. “C’mon, Bells. You have to come with us! It’ll be fun.” – the girl called Jessica pressed. 

“Jess, I told you. I’m not even going to the dance.” – Bella tries to reason. _Wait, she’s not going?_ I suppose it’s not that surprising, the girl always did exactly the opposite of what was expected of her.

“Well, you could still come! Angela and I could use a second opinion, right Ange?” – she nudged the girl beside her.

“Sure! If you’d like to, we would love for you to come Bells.” – the shy girl said sweetly. “Besides, weren’t you looking for that new book? Port Angeles has a better library than here, not to mention this very sparse bookstore on the main avenue! You could probably find it there.”

Bella seemed to ponder for a bit before agreeing. “Alright, fine. You guys convinced me; I still have to check with Charlie though, just to be sure.”

“Yes! You’re the best.” – Jessica screeched.

[…]

I was in my room when I heard Alice drop the plant vase she was holding, we all ran to the living room where we found Jasper already beside her, and Edward growling. “Alice what’s wrong?” – I asked.

“It’s Bella, they’re gong to hurt her Rose! You have to go!” – she says panicked. 

“Who’s going to hurt her? Go where?!” – I demand worriedly.

“There’s four men, they are going to- they want to, she was at this bookstore in Port Angeles…” – I snarl. “ ** _Where is she exactly, Alice?!”_**

As soon as she tells me, I bolt out of the door and into my car. I must have broken at least seven times the speed limit, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. It would be a cold day in hell if I let them touch her.

I found her in a dark alleyway, they were rounding her like she was prey, and they the predators. And in many ways, _she was, and they were_. I mused darkly to myself. _Not for long._ “Stand back! My dad is chief of police!” – she yells at them, they laugh. I speed, pull the car to a stop and jump out as soon as I’m close enough to them.

She looks at my direction, and is shocked to see me. But I can see the relief in her eyes. “ _Get away from her!_ ” – I demand as I let out an animalistic growl. They cower feeling the presence of a predator far more dangerous than them.

“Bella, get in the car!” Fortunately, she moves without second thought, I turn to them. “If I ever see any of you again, I’m going to make you wish you were dead.” – I threaten them, as I turn and leave, I hear them scatter and run. 

I get inside the car, and turn to Bella, as I ask “Are you ok? Are you hurt in any way?” – I inspect frantically with my eyes for any bruises over her body. She just shakes her head no, as she retracts to herself.

“How did you know?” – she asks quietly. 

“Alice.” – I answer simply.

“Of course.” She looks up, and our eyes meet. “Thank you, I don’t know what would be of me if you haven’t showed up - “. I cut her off midsentence. “I would _never_ let that happen Bella, they would never, I wouldn’t let them. I’d kill each and everyone of them before that!” – I desperately try to reassure her.

Her eyes well up with tears, and I reach out on instinct and wipe them with my thumb. She inclines her head at my touch and closes her eyes. “I missed you so much, Rose.”

_“I missed you too_.” – I answer softly.

**There's things I wanna say to you, but I'll just let you leave**  
**Like if you hold me without hurting me**  
**You'll be the first who ever did**

  
After that night, I couldn’t deny my pull towards Bella anymore, not when I got so close to losing her. We started hanging out again, in fact, we were closer than we had ever been before. Prom was a week away, and it was all anyone in the school would talk about, this year apparently was girl’s choice. That didn’t deter inconvenient _boys_ to try and ask me out though, even a few brave girls ventured.

As I walked down the hallway to my locker, I saw Bella rushing to my side, I slowed my steps so she would be able to catch up without tripping and possibly opening her skull. When it comes to her, you can never be too careful. The girl is a danger to herself. I constantly battle with the idea of wrapping her in bubble wrap. You know, _just to be safe_. She finally catches up, “hey Rose!” – she pants out. I smile, “hello, Bella.”

“Um, so…prom, huh?” – she half states, half asks.

“yes?” – I ask not really getting her point. “Ah, you know, just- silly tradition isn’t it?” – she blushes looking down, fidgeting with her hands.

“Well, I guess after being to so many proms before, there’s nothing particularly special about it anymore.” – I answer with a shrug.

She deflates, “Oh, yeah yeah, sure. Ha-ha! Immortal teenage vampire, forgot. Stupid human brain!” – she jokes pointing to her head. “I’ll uh, leave you to it.”

She turns to leave, and I’m left confused. “Bella, wait- “ I try, but she just throws finger guns at me and disappears in the sea of students.

We barely have time to see each other for the rest of the day, and even then, they’re just small glances we steal at one another. It’s not until after we leave and I’m at the parking lot that I properly see her again. She’s walking to her truck, and I decide to go talk to her about the corridor thing. Whatever it was about. She opens the door and throws her bag inside, I approach her.

“Bella, hi- “ – she jumps at the sudden sound of my voice, and I have to stifle back a laugh.

“Jesus, Rose! Give a girl a warning, will you?” – her heart is pounding, a million beats per minute. Her pale form even paler than before, which I didn’t know was possible considering the already ghostly white of her natural skin.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how distracted you were.” – I apologize amusedly. “So, back in the school hallway, what was that about prom?” 

Her eyes practically bulged out of her face, as she rambled on “Oh, it’s nothing- it was just, not important, I was just thinking that- um you know, if _you’dliketogotopromwithme_?!” – she blurted out all in one sentence, and I had to take a second to process her words.

She seemed to take my silence as rejection, and started apologizing, “Uh, ok that was a dumb idea. I don’t know what came over me, it's just Alice said I should, that you’d be happy to go and all but I should have known better and- “ I stop her rambling, holding my hand up.

“Wow, hold your horses, Swan.” – I tease, hiding my own flustered state. “It would be my pleasure to accompany you to prom as your date, Bella.” – I say honestly, locking eyes with her.

“Really?” – she asks with a surprised tone, and gleaming eyes. “ _Really_.” I smile openly at her.

“Ok, awesome. So um, do I pick you up or you pick me up? Or do we meet here?” – she starts again nervously.

“I will pick you up, no offense, but I’d rather swim in a shark tank then ride on your death trap here.”

“Hey, she has character ok?” – she huffs indignantly, patting the car. “No, Bella. A 1967 Chevy Corvette has character, this is a waste of the Earth’s finite resources.”

“Whatever, James Bond.” – she mumbles, I snicker.

[...]

  
**There's things I wanna talk about, but better not to keep**  
**But if you hold me without hurting me**  
**You'll be the first who ever did**

  
It was finally prom night, and to say I was nervous was an understatement. “ _Get yourself together, Hale_!” Honestly, it was just a dance. I have done it thousands of times before, _just never with Bella._ Sensing my distress, Jasper appeared at my room’s doorway. “You look beautiful, Rose.” – he says calmly. I smile at him, as I feel a wave of serenity hit me.

“Thank you, Jazz.” I say gratefully. Alice blurs to his side “Relax sister, Bells is going to love it!” – she states matter of factly. “Are you sure?” I ask as I check myself in the mirror for the nth time, running my hands through the dark blue length of my dress. It was indeed a very beautiful shade, deep, vivid. It contrasted nicely against my skin, and it had a nice open cut on the right side exposing my leg. I wore black heels and a wine-red lipstick, with my hair down clipped to one side, my golden curls loose.

Alice scoffs, “Of course I’m sure!” – she points at her head. “But I could probably tell you that without my visions as well, and you know it.”

I acquiesce, taking a deep breath and try to not overthink things. “Ok, I should get going, don’t want to be late and cause a wrong impression.” – I walk down the stairs, as I’m reaching the door Esme stops me for a quick photo of all of us, as the others come down. She takes about four pictures before she’s satisfied. “Alright, children. Off you go! Have fun! Just not _too much_ fun, and yes _Emmett_ , I mean you.” – she looks at him.

“C’mon ma, I’m an angel. How can you think that?” – he pouts, but soon it breaks out into a huge treacherous grin.

“An angel of chaos, for sure.” – Esme teases. He guffaws at her, and runs for a hug.

Outside, I walk to my car and I see Edward already leaning against it. _If you’re here to fight, or tell me to keep away from Bella_. _It won’t work_. I direct my thoughts at him. “No, that’s not it.” He starts. “I just, I see how happy she is with you. I will admit that in the beginning it hurt me more than I’d care to admit seeing how well you two seemed to fit with one another. Even in our best times we never had that, me and her. It never came as naturally as it did to you.” – he says defeatedly.

“Ok.” – I say uncertain of what to answer. 

“What I mean is, now I can see that no matter how soon or late, me and Bella would always reach the same end. She was meant to be with you. And I don’t think I could personally ask for a better person to take care of her for eternity.” – he adds. “I’m sorry about what I said all that time ago, I was out of line and I didn’t mean it. At all. If you can find it in yourself to forgive me…”

“I- of course I forgive you, Edward. And thank you, your words, they mean a lot.” – I say truthfully. He nods, “Well I better let you go to your date.”

I climb up my red Mercedes and speed to Bella’s. I park the car, and start walking to the front door, I knock twice before Charlie opens the door. He blushes, and scratches the back of his head awkwardly “Uh, hello. Rosalie, right?” I nod, giving him my best smile “Yes sir, good evening.” He looks a little taken aback. _Ok too much_ , I tone my vampire charms a little. “Come in, please.”

He clears his throat, “Um, I’m going to call Bella. Would you like something to drink? Water, juice?” he offers. “Oh, no thank you.” He grunts an ok and adds. “Make yourself comfortable.” He motioned to the couch, and I did as suggested. I could hear steps upstairs and some shuffling. Three knocks, “Bells, you dressed kiddo?” I hear Charlie ask. 

“Um, yeah dad, hold up!” – a little running and the door opens. “I can’t get the hang of this stupid tie; can you help me, please?” – she asks sounding exasperated. He chuckles, “Sure thing, kid.” It’s a minute before he speaks again. “Rosalie is waiting for you in the living room. You didn’t tell me she was _that_ pretty! You picked a good one Bells, it’s the Swan charm.” 

I could practically see the blush that for sure reached her face. “ _Dad_!” I chuckled; _I’m never letting her live this down._ “Just saying, Bells. I like her better than that Edmund boy.”- he adds finally.

I inwardly feel my beast cartwheel inside me with pleasure at Charlie’s words.

“Well, we’re not dating dad, _yet_.” – she adds confidently. “And it’s Edward.” – she points out.

He shrugs, “Same difference.”

They descended the stairs and I couldn’t take my eyes off of Bella. She was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit, that probably had something to do with Alice, and for the first time in my life I was extremely grateful for that little pixie noisy fashionista ass.

Her hair up in a tight ponytail, showed her features that were lightly accentuated with makeup, not too much. Just enough to highlight the beauty she already had. She seemed to be as lost in me as I was on her, until Charlie cleared his throat. “Ok girls, why don’t you stand close to each other so I can take a picture for the album?” Bella smiles shyly, but walks up to me. “You look breathtaking!” – she whispers on my ear.

“You look quite beautiful yourself, but I suppose that is just _the Swan Charm_ doing it’s’ job.” I tease, and she blushes looking right at the camera. Charlie is far less picky than Esme, one shot and we’re done. 

“Alright, girls! Have fun, don’t be out too late! Drive safe!” He says pointing his finger at us.

  
[…]

  
We reach the school, and Bella jumps out of the car. I look at her startled as she runs to my door side to open it. I laugh, “Now now, what a gentlewoman.” I wink, she blushes. “For you? Always.” It was now my turn to fluster.

We walked together to the gym; arms linked. I could feel several pars of eyes looking at us, as well as hear the many whispers of surprise. Bella seemed unfazed, she glanced at me and gave me an ear-to-ear smile. We reached the table my siblings were sat, Emmett whistled “Damn, Bella Bear is looking good! Kingsman level type of suit!” He raised his hand in a fist bump and she moved hers to his encounter.

“Of course, she looks good! No one dressed by me EVER looks like an idiot! You can always expect the best.” – Alice says smugly. We all roll our eyes fondly at her.

The song changes to a slower one, I recognize it as “Love Song” by Lana Del Rey and Bella exclaims “I love this song! – she looks at me now – Rosalie Hale, would you do me the honor of conceiving this dance to me?” she bows curtly.

I smile at her goofy antics, “It would be my pleasure, Isabella Swan.”

We walk until we are in the middle of the dancefloor and start to gently sway to the rhythm of the song.

Her hands lay warmly on my hips, our eyes locked. It felt like the whole world seized to exist, it was her and I only. I rest my forehead at hers and close my eyes, I could feel her tickling breath on my face, sending small shivers to my body, as if I could actually get cold. When I reopened my eyes, I saw her staring intensely at me.

“ _Rose_ …” – she pleads weakly. I take a minute to understand, but the second her eyes fall upon my lips, I feel myself move forward.

We kiss, ever so gently and serene. It feels like the blooming of flowers on spring, like the first snowdrops on winter, like the vivid rays of sun and chirping of birds on summer and the warmth of a hot chocolate mug on an autumn evening.

And this time when we stop, I don’t run. 

_I will never run again._

* * *

  
**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**  
**Hold me, love me, touch me, honey**  
**Be the first who ever did**  
**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**  
**Hold me, love me, touch me, honey**  
**Be the first who ever did**

I was running up the hills, searching for Bella. The cold Alaskan wilderness humming quietly around me.

I hear a giggle, _Gotcha!_ I run at the direction of the noise and I find the holder of my affections playing with a small wolf pup. "Aren't you the cutest?" She coos at the animal.

"Funny, just yesterday that was me!" I speak up, now in front of her. The small puppy strangely unafraid of my presence, wagging his tail at me. Letting out a low bark.

"Hm, I don't know. I remember last night words being entirely different, more along the lines of how freaking sexy you are." She winks at me with her orange eyes, still new to our diet. "I suppose you can be cute as well, _when you want to_."

I come closer to her as she wraps her arms around me. "Well, I suppose I can." She giggles in our embrace, I put my fingers on her chin raising her face to mine. " _I love you."_

"I love you too, _cutie_." She laughs, and I snort. "Yeah okay, I'll stick with sexy."

The little wolf attacks Bella's leg, demanding attention. She picks it up, and raises the white ball of fluff above her, falling down on her back in the snow.

"I'm gonna name him, _Ghost!"_ she exclaims.

"How original." I retorted. "Besides, you're not naming it, because you're not keeping it."

"But Rose!" She protests.

"I said no. And Tanya would never let you keep a dog back home." 

"If you backed me up, maybe- " 

"No."

She pouted, and the little wolf's mother appeared on a tree behind us. That was enough to send him running from Bella's arm into her direction. 

"Guess I won't be keeping him after all." She sighs, but smiles at the way the two creatures play with each other.

"C'mon, baby. _Let's go home_."


End file.
